After manufacturing a semiconductor wafer having die, it is desirable to test the circuitry on the die. The die includes probe pads, which may also serve as bond pads, used to test the circuitry. Alternatively, the die may include separate probe and bond pads. When dielectric materials having dielectric constants less than the dielectric constant of silicon dioxide (low-k dielectrics) or dielectric materials having dielectric constants equal to the dielectric constant of silicon dioxide are used as the interlevel dielectric layers (ILD) under the probe pads, the circuitry may be damaged (e.g., cracked) during probing because the low-k dielectric materials and underlying circuitry, if any, do not provide sufficient support. The damaged circuitry can lead to a reliability problem long after testing, such as when the circuitry is out in the field. To prevent damaging the circuitry, the number of times the circuit is probed (the number of touchdowns) is limited. By limiting the number of touchdowns, the amount of data that can be collected is undesirably decreased. Alternatively, the problem can be solved by adding additional probe pads to the die; however, this undesirably increases die size. Therefore, a need exists for probing die without damaging the underlying circuitry or having to limit the number of touchdowns.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.